Frágil Concurso del 14 de febrero: Tercer lugar
by Manfariel
Summary: One shot inspirado en el día de los enamorados


Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**Frágil**

¿Quién habría imaginado que algo tan delicado y frágil me fuera a gustar? No lo sé, a lo mejor es el hecho de que me siento superior a cualquier persona cuando la tengo entre mis brazos, el protegerla me hace sentir bien.

La conocí hace tres años, como no es raro en mi persona, me había peleado con Leo. Así que salí de la guarida con destino a… cualquier lugar. Llegué a un edificio cercano al auditorio de New York, me llamó la atención que hubiera tantos coches, personas, luces y ruido. Las personas corrían presurosas hacia el auditorio, lo que sea que fuera a haber allí, estaba a punto de empezar.

No tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que utilicé mis habilidades ninja para llegar a una de las grandes ventanas del edificio, la gente comenzó a sentarse rápidamente. El sonido de un violonchelo hizo el silencio, solté un suspiro de fastidio, nunca me ha agradado la música clásica. Estuve a punto de irme, cuando el telón de la tarima se abrió, y ante mí apareció la visión más hermosa que jamás veré.

Traía el cabello recogido en un chongo, su cuerpo perfecto dejaba ver años de práctica en esa profesión, sus ojos azules topacio me hipnotizaron. Sus delicados movimientos eran como agua de espuma, sus pies haciendo un arco perfecto al posarse en las puntas me impactaban.

Para cuando acabó el espectáculo, noté que mi aliento empañaba el vidrio, cerré la boca lentamente. Las personas comenzaron a dispersarse y salir del auditorio, me quedé ahí no podía mover ni un músculo notaba como mi piel se erizaba solamente con su recuerdo.

--¿A dónde quieres ir?—escuché a un hombre preguntar a lo lejos

--A dónde sea pero contigo—contesto una chica, hice una mueca de asco, eso era demasiado cursi…un momento ¡era 14 de febrero!

Bajé del edificio al callejón aledaño y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, paré en seco, al notar aquella melena negra que hace poco había visto levantada en un chongo perfecto, sacudirse al salir de ese lugar. Llevaba un ramo inmenso de flores que le obstruían la vista, me pude esconder. Se le dificultaba salir, quería ayudarla pero seguramente se iba a espantar, así que subí a la azotea. Le eche un último vistazo antes de salir corriendo de ahí, la bolsa que traía en el hombro se cayó, dejó escapar un quejido

--Sólo sirven para dar flores—sonreí, se refería a los hombres. Y en teoría yo no era un hombre ¿o sí?

--Hola linda--¿de dónde demonios habían salido? Dos Dragones Púrpura habían aparecido de la nada, la chica se tensó y retrocedió instintivamente

--Pero que hermosa eres—dijo el otro, traían cadenas en sus manos

--¿Qué quieren?

--Sólo un poco de diversión—se le acercaron más, eso era el colmo, salté del edificio para caer justo encima de uno, el otro no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido así que lo tumbé de un puñetazo. La chica se encontraba recargada contra la pared, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con su puño pegado a su pecho, respiraba dificultosamente.

--¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunté, y fue una fracción de segundo que cayó a mis brazos—Bien, tienes a una chica desmayada en tus brazos—hubiera sido genial de no ser por la forma en que estaba respirando, la subí a mi espalda, necesitaba un hospital urgente.

Llegué al más cercano ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía entrar con ella. En ese momento una ambulancia se detuvo en la entrada, rápidamente la deposité en el suelo y me escondí; el conductor bajó, y al ver a la chica corrió hacia ella, la cargó y la metió al hospital.

Después de media hora, se encontraba estable y sola en su habitación, entré sigilosamente, se encontraba inconsciente. Era tan hermosa, su respiración regulada me reconfortaba…su cuerpo perfecto tomaba cierta forma espectral debajo de las sábanas, parecía una de esas muñecas de porcelana…sus labios entre abiertos, me incitaron a… la besé, y entonces ella despertó. Me separé rápidamente de ella, pero al contrario de lo que esperé no gritó, me sonrió

--Tú fuiste el que me ayudó en el callejón ¿verdad?—asentí levemente—Gracias ¿Ese es un disfraz?--¿Qué debía contestar? Al no obtener respuesta mía, su semblante cambió--¿Has venido por mí verdad?

--¿Disculpa?

--Eres mi ángel de la muerte—eso no podía estar bien

--Yo…--escuché unos pasos y rápidamente me escondí

--¿Cómo se encuentra?—preguntó el doctor

--Mejor

--Fue un milagro que alcanzara a llegar al hospital

--Yo no…--se quedó callada—sí un milagro—el doctor soltó un suspiro

--Debemos hablar de su estado…no está muy bien…

--¿Cuánto ha crecido el tumor?

--Bastante, comienza a obstruirle las vías respiratorias…

--¿Cuánto me queda?

--…Un mes a lo mucho, sugiero que se quede en el hospital, ya que es muy peligroso que ande sin medicación

--No pasaré lo que queda de mi vida conectada a mangueras

--Es su decisión—acto seguido salió, reaparecí frente a ella, me miró tristemente

--¿Al menos me das un mes?

--Ese mes será el mejor de tu vida

--

El último día de su vida, nos la pasamos en un pequeño cuarto de hotel. El cariño entre ambos había crecido bastante, me atrevo a decir que la amaba.

Durante el mes había tenido nuevos ataques, más fuertes cada vez, pero nunca me dejó llevarla a un hospital.

Nos encontrábamos sentados, viendo la televisión o eso creía, nunca supe en qué momento mi mirada había sido trasladada de las imágenes hacia ella.

--¿Qué pasa?—me preguntó

--El misterio de tu cuerpo, es mayor que el misterio de la vida—sus ojos brillaron

--¿Y no quieres averiguar ese misterio?—no relataré lo que pasó con detalle. Sólo diré que en algún momento de la noche, ella susurro a mi oído:

--Esta es la mejor muerte que pude tener…

* * *

Un poco largo, lo sé, espero no salga del concurso por eso

Manfariel.


End file.
